Just for Tonight
by naley12
Summary: Nathan and Haley were friends with benefits starting in their junior year of college until graduation. Never seeing each other again until four years later. Will their secret feelings for each other still remain?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight

Nathan and Haley were two friends from very different backgrounds in high school. Nathan Scott was the high school basketball star who everyone one knew. Then there was Haley James the school nerd who was smart and funny, just kept to herself. For these two very different people they never thought that their paths would cross, that all changed their junior year of college right up until graduation. Now four years later will they still know each other or will what happened between them in college just stay in the past?

It was a lovely summer morning Haley was at her local coffee shop getting her usual latte. All of a sudden she walked into this very well built guy spilling her coffee all over his blue shirt. "Oh I'm really sorry sir," she spoke before actually looking at him. When she finally looked him in the eyes, she knew that she would know those sparking blue eyes anywhere, she just stood there frozen in her spot staring at the only an only Nathan Scott. "Don't worry ma'am I can easily change my shirt. Sure let me get you another one," he suggested finally bringing her out of her thoughts. "Um shouldn't I be the one offering to buy you since I spilt mine all over you," she commented just loud enough for him to hear. "Well that may be true, it's not every day you get a pretty lady spilling coffee all over you, so this one is on me," he flirted back.

Haley stood there not known whether or not she should make herself known to him or if she should go along and flirt back with him. She knew that he certain had changed a lot since she last seen him, would he know her well enough to know exactly how she was four years later. "Well if you insist Nathan," she smiled giving away the first clue to him that she already knew him. At first he was a little shocked that she knew his name, he wasn't going to question it just yet. "Another latter than is it?" he questioned as she nodded taking a seat at the nearest table, as he went to order two coffees.

The two friends sat just chatting and enjoying their company while having their coffees. Haley thought to herself that Nathan was a lot more handsome and definitely a lot sexier since the last time she had since him. Nathan too was becoming a little distracted as they were talking with each other. He couldn't understand how she knew his name and wasn't able to place her. Although since the last time he had since her, she had cut her hair short and dyed it dark brown. Instead of the long curly blonde hair he was used to seeing her with. "Look im very sorry you seem to have a very good idea of who I am and I have no idea what your name is or if I should even know you from somewhere," he confessed a little annoyed to be admitting defeat. Haley let out a small laugh "well I'm very disappointed Mr Scott, back in college you knew exactly who I was," she flirted back getting up to leave. "You knew exactly how to make me feel good in every way. That should help you work out my name," she whispered the last part in his ear as she started to walk away.

**Okay I know that I shouldn't be writing a new story when I still have two unfinished stories. I have been feeling inspired by this idea. So I hope you all like it the way you do my other stories. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter2

Nathan sat there shocked at what Haley had just said to him. It wasn't till he smelt the scent of her shampoo that he remembered where he knew her from. All the thoughts of her with him in college came rushing back to him. He quickly ran out of the coffee shop hoping to catch her and he seen her just walking up the street. "Hales, wait up," he shouted hoping using the nick name he had for her would get her attention.

Haley stood frozen in her spot and smiled to herself when she heard him shout her nick name. She was more than relieved that he remembered her and she slowly turned round to face him as he caught up with her "Well it seems that you memory is so bad after all Mr Scott," she smiled flirting back at him and they both laughed.

"I know this is probably a little forward of me, I was wondering would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Just for tonight, no strings attached or anything. Just two old friends catching up for old time sake," he questioned a little hopeful that she would like to have dinner from him.

She stood there thinking for a few minutes trying to way up the decision in her mind. So far she couldn't see any reason as way not to have dinner with him. "Yeah okay Mr Scott I will have dinner with you just for tonight," she replied with a flirty smile.

"Great here is my number and my address," he replied writing them down on a piece of paper he had in his jacket pocket. "I will see you at seven and before you ask, you don't need to bring anything," he smiled at her walking away.

"Okay," she smiled taking the piece of paper off him as he walked away. Now she was feeling like a college girl again all worried about going on a date with the guy of her dreams. As she walked up the street she knew that would of her friends would be able to help her out and relax her. So she made the short walk for the coffee shop to clothes over bros.

Walking into the small shop there was no one around which she thought was a little surprising, since it was the middle of summer and all the kids were off school. "Brooke are you here, I need your help," she called out walking around the store trying to find her.

"Of course im here tutor girl im always here. So what can I help you with?" she questioned smiling at her. Hoping that it would be something fun since the shop had been quiet most of the morning and left her with not much to do.

"Well I sort of need a sexy looking dress for a date that I have tonight," Haley confessed a little nervous hoping that Brooke wouldn't ask too many questions. She walked looking around some of the clothes racks to find something.

"Oh I don't understand why one of the dresses you have at home wouldn't be suitable for this date you have. I will be more than happy to help you try and find something sexy. So who is the guy you are going out with?" she questioned as she started picking out a few different dresses. She could also see that Haley a little worried and nervous by her questions.

"Nathan Scott" she replied finally looking Brooke in the eyes for the first time since she arrived.

"Nathan Scott as in the Nathan you dated a few times in college?" Brooke questioned getting a little very excited.

Haley stood there staring at her friend so nervous, she had only ever told Brooke the stuff she thought she needed to know and not the whole story of her so called relationship with Nathan Scott. "Brooke well the thing is I actual didn't really date Nathan in college. We were more of friends with benefits situation," she confessed waiting for Brooke reaction.

Brooke let out an excited scream when she realised exactly what Haley had said to her "I'm so proud of you tutor girl," she replied dropping the clothes in her hands and giving Haley a big hug. "Now that you told me what the really situation was between you too. I have the perfect dress for you out the back follow me," both girls headed to the back of the store to see the dress.

"Brooke I can't wear this dress, it's far too sexy for me," she commented worried that she wouldn't have the confidence to pull it off.

"Tutor girl if you were able to pull off a friends with benefit situation in college with Nathan Scott and foul all your friends. Then you are able to wear this dress and now go try it on," Brooke ordered forcing her into the dressing room.

Haley quickly changed into the dress and stood in the dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. She found her phone in her jean pocket and the piece of paper Nathan gave her with him number. Feeling a little sexy and flirty in the dress, she took a quick picture of herself in the backless black dress and sent it to Nathan with the caption 'hope this dress is okay for tonight'.

"Haley what is taking you so long in there? I want to see how the dress looks on you," Brooke shouted starting to get a little impatient.

"Okay sorry I'm coming now," Haley shouted back quickly stepping out of the changing room but made sure she still had her phone in her hand in case he text back.

"Wow you look amazing. Nathan isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you all night" she commented trying to relax Haley.

"Thanks Brooke. I was wondering do you have any blue coloured heels I could wear with this dress?" she questioned having her own idea of what she what to wear.

"Yes I think I do just let me go and check," she commented going and checking.

While Haley felt her phone buzzing in her hand and checked to see that she had received a text back from Nathan that read _God Hales you have no ideas what you do to me. Yes that dress is more than okay for tonight. I can't wait to see you later Nate x _

Brooke came back with a lovely pair of blue shoes for Haley to try on "here try these shoes on," she commented bringing Haley out of her thoughts of Nathan.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts, which cause her to drop her phone and Brooke picked up and noticed the text "Haley you love sick teenager" she teased reading the texts.

"Brooke it's not like that at all. I'm only doing a little flirting there is no harm in that," Haley commented trying to defend herself.

"Okay will if its only harmless fun. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for Nathan when you were going through the whole friends with benefits things. Or that all those feelings didn't come rushing back when you saw him the morning," she questioned looking directly.

"Brooke you know me of course I have hidden feelings. Back then in our situation I couldn't really tell him it was better not. Things happened back then that I need to tell him back first before telling you. I promise you will be told once he knows," she confessed to her.

"Fine I will let you deal with it in your own way. You have to tell Nathan tonight how you really feel and my guess would be that he has underline feelings for you to," she commented smiling at her friend.

"Back to the dress then Brooke, I was thinking since it's a halter neck and backless I once need to wear a bra. I can't wear this type of underwear since they show, so I was thinking possibly a thong and Nathan likes those too," she explained as she talked.

"That all sounds good Haley im trying to be rude, are you all decent down below, "she laughed knowing Haley didn't really like to talk about that type of stuff.

"Brooke" we are just having dinner. Things aren't going to go that far, if you must know everything down there is just fine," she replied going back into the changing room to change into her own clothes.

Once Haley had got dressed again back into her own clothes, Brooke took her new clothes and put them into a bag for her to take away with her. "Well I hope tonight goes well for you hales, called me tomorrow with the details," she commented hugging Haley. Before she left to continue getting ready for her dinner with Nathan, which she hoped was a date.

**So this chapter is a little bit of a filler till we get to the next chapter which will be them at dinner together. Thanks to all those reader who reviewed the last chapter. I PLEASE ASK IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter3

Nathan day at work had been very busy; he couldn't get Haley off his mind since she had sent him that picture of her. He thought the best thing to do was go home early from work and set up for his dinner date with her. On his way home he called at his mother's café to pick up the food he had ordered earlier in the day. He knew it was better to do it that way, since he was a hopeless cook. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

Just like Nathan, Haley also was way too excited for their dinner together. When she got home from being at Brooke's she tried the dress on yet again and paired it with the perfect blue thong to match her shoes. She got into the shower to freshen herself up and used nearly a whole bottle of shampoo and shower gel trying to make herself smell good. She remembered the different smells that Nathan liked and wanted to make things interesting for tonight. By the time she had finished in the shower, she had just about an hour to get ready and dressed. While getting ready she decided to leave a little earlier than planned as she wanted to go and get a bottle of wine. Even though Nathan had already told her she didn't need to bring anything. Her other reason for leaving early is that she wanted to give herself time to find his house in case she ended up getting lost.

Once Nathan was had that he Had set his house up to a date like standard setting the table, putting the food in the oven and making a nice comfy area for them to sit in the living room. He too went and got himself dressed and ready. Earlier he had thought it would dress comfy, after seeing the picture of Haley in her sexy dress. He knew that she thought that date was like a date for them and he would have to dress casual comfy.

Haley had left her house about quarter past six to go get the wine and drive over to Nathan's house. After thinking that she was going to be late, she actually ended up arriving earlier to his house. She thought there was go use in sitting in the car for fifteen minutes she decided to go on and knock the door.

Nathan had just finished checking the food when he heard the doorbell go. He thought to himself that it couldn't be her yet, as he checked the time on the cooker. He fixed himself up and went to answer the door. As he opened the door there she was standing in her sexy black dress, blue shoes and black leather jacket with the bottle of wine in her hand. "Hey," he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hey," she smiled back waiting for him to invite her in.

"Oh sorry come on in," he offered as he stepped back opening the door a little wider to let her in.

"Sorry I'm a little early Nathan. I was just so worried about trying to find your house and getting lost. I didn't want to be late for done," she rambled as Nathan just stood nodding and smiling at her. He had forgotten how cute she was when she was rambling.

"Honestly Hales its fine I was all ready anyways," he smiled trying to reassure her. "Let me take your jacket," he offered as she started taking it off. "Oh holy fuck," he spoke not realising he had actually said it out loud.

"What wrong?" Haley questioned turning her head to look at him a little worried.

"Nothing it's okay. Well actually it's more than okay. That picture you sent me earlier did no justice to how you look in that dress in reality. You're totally stunning looking Haley," he commented her putting her jacket on the coat hanger.

"Well in that case holy fuck to you too," Haley flirted back smiling over at him. "Also I know you said I didn't need to bring anything. I though a bottle of wine would be nice," she explained handing it over to him.

"Thank you, would you actually like a glass?" he asked walking into the kitchen putting the currently bottle he had in the cooler and lifting out one he had that that was already cold.

"Yes that would great," she smiled as she watched him watch around the kitchen getting the glasses and opening the bottle and pouring two glasses.

"Cheers to tonight," he said as he handed her one of the glasses and they both to a sip.

"So something smells amazing," she spoke after a few seconds.

"Well actual I got your favourite," he replied caring to impress her.

"Oh I can't wait for some prime rib," she replied teasing to tease him and taking another sip of her wine.

"What?" he questioned totally worried he had spoiled everything already by getting the wrong thing.

"I'm only teasing you Nathan. I know that you are making food of the gods and don't worry it's still my favourite," she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"That wasn't very nice Hales," he commented back continuing the fun flirting between them.

"I'm sorry Nate," she spoke while trying to give him her best puppy dog face.

"Don't worry your forgiven, this time," he replied not being able to resist her face.

"Thanks," she smiled back a little nervous about what to say next.

"Why don't you go sit at the table just through there," Nathan pointed her in the right direction. "The food is nearly ready and I will bring it in for us," he suggested but Haley showed no signs of moving.

"No let me help you," she commented setting her glass down on the work surface ready to him out.

"No Hales you're my guest. I don't expect you to serve the dinner," he replied smiling at her trying to convince her to go sit down.

"Nathan I'm helping and that the end of it," she replied putting the oven gloves and lifting the mac n cheese out of the over and set it out on the work surface. As she bent down this gave Nathan a clear view of her ass and he could clearly tell she was wearing a thong.

Once he realised he was staring he quickly started getting the plates out for the food. He accidently brushed up against her as he reached for the plates in the cupboard above them. Haley could clearly feel his hard on pressing into her lower back as they were so close to each other. When finally got the plates down Haley quickly dished out the food, trying to get her mind of what she just felt. Then she followed Nathan into the dining room to eat.

At first they ate ion comfortable silence until Nathan spoke "Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me tonight," he smiled over at her.

"You're welcome. It will be nice to have a night to catch up with each other and talk," she smiled back at him taking another bite of him food.

"Yeah well you have definitely changed a lot since I last seen you in college," he commented hoping she would understand him.

"Thank you I think," she smiled a little unsure by what he meant.

"It's not a bad thing Hales. I just mean you are looking great and have a lot more confidence about yourself, which I like," he commented eating some more food.

"Yeah back in college at the start I definitely felt like you were way out of my league. Up until the game of spin the bottle I felt like I would never have the confidence to speak to you. The same goes for back in high school," she confessed to him unsure as to why she was saying all this. It just felt right or possibly could be the wine talking.

Nathan stopped eating and just sat listening to everything that she was telling him "Yeah I understand what mean. I felt so bad that I don't realise who you were until you showed me that picture in our high school year book. I'm glad you gained your confidence in college and that night of spin the bottle meeting you was definitely worth it," he commented smiling back at her.

"So was it worth it cause you got to fuck the nerd?" she questioned him wanted to know what he thought.

"Hales don't think like that. Yeah im not going to lie, when the bottle landed on you I thought you would be easy like the other girls. I was glad you stood up for yourself and didn't let me push you around. That's what made me realise you wouldn't just some girl I was going to fuck and be done with. I know that the way we didn't thing didn't make it look like that. I was scared to tell you how I felt in case you didn't feel the same as I did. In are whole friends with benefits situation you were the only girl I had sex with the whole time. Every time we did it, I looked at it like we were making love every time cause I wanted you." He confessed looking her directly in the eyes as he spoke to her.

"Wow! I had no idea that you felt like Nathan. That night we played spin the bottle and then we went back to my dorm. That was the night my whole world changed cause I let you have my virginity and I guess in a way I gave away part of my heart to you as well. I just felt I would never get the chance again to get a guy like you. So I just went for it with you, when you came up with the whole friends with benefits ideas I just agreed after we had sex my first time. I didn't want it with anyone else I always wanted it with you," she confessed to him.

"Hales I didn't know that was your first time. I would have made it a lot more special if I had known. I actually thought you had already done it since you had the open box of condoms in you drawer," he commented a little annoyed that her first time was overly special in his eyes.

"No Nate my first time was special, you know why because my first time was with you. I wanted my first time to be with you since I started liking you in high school. As for the condoms they were they in case my friends said anything to me about sex," she replied getting up out of her chair and walking round to his side of the table.

He stood up when Haley came beside him "My feels for you are still there, if you still have the same feelings too and want to act on them," she questioned taking his hands in hers.

**Wow that was a long chapter to write. I could have written more, I think it's better to have it over two chapters instead. There is still a few surprises to come. SO AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS A FEW WORDS. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter4

Nathan stood there staring her directly in the eyes. He slowly let go of one of her hands and placed it on her cheek "Of course I have the same feelings, I always have done," he replied leaning down closer and closer to her face.

Haley soon realised her was going in for the kiss as she felt his warm breath close against her face. She closed her eyes as she felt the first sparkle of his lips against hers. The kiss started out slow and sweet until the both tried to get their tongues into each other's mouths wanting to deepen the kiss. Nathan finally gave in granting her access and pulled her flush to him in the process placing both his hands on the exposed skin of her back. As the shared the most sexual kiss they had both had since they were last together.

When the need for air become an issue they softly broke apart, as she rested her head into chest and he held her close rubbing small circles into her lower back. As they tried to regain their normal breathing rate "Mmm that was amazing," she whispered still standing flush against him just enjoying the moment.

"I know! I have missed it. Well really I have missed you," he confessed looking down at her as she moved her head to look at her as he spoke.

She slowly kissed his lips again "I have missed you too. Maybe we just needed that time apart after college to build are lives before we found each other again," she spoke feeling a little guilty the she didn't tell him everything she was thinking.

"Yeah I understand what you mean Hales. I'm glad you're back in my life," he replied still holding her. "Well I think dinner is officially cold now, how about some ice cream? I have your favourite," he replied looking down at her making her laugh.

"I'm actually not that hungry just at the minute. Why don't we just go and relax for a little while," she replied stepping back out of his embrace a little.

He quickly led her into the living room where he had set up a blanket and pillows on the floor for them to relax on. When she since she turned on her heels giving him another sexual kiss this time letting it develop as she started to undo the bottoms on his shirt. Just like her he follow suit slowly untying the top of her dress which exposed her perfectly shaped breasts.

Nathan stepped back to admire her, still holding her waist "you still have the most perfect breast I have ever since," she he slowly moved his hands up to massage each of them in turn.

"Thank you," she smiled finally undoing all the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off him. For her to now admire how well built he how turned out over the past few years "You're still as fit as ever," she commented running her fingers along his well-toned stomach making him shiver under her touch.

Nathan again began to kiss her lips moving his hands back up to massage her breast letting her dress fall freely around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her blue thong. She soon made short work of his jeans undoing his belt and zipper a lot the same time, letting them also fall to the floor.

Once they were both left in just their underwear Nathan led them over to the blanket on the floor. They cuddled together kissing and kissing all over each other upper bodies, teasing each other slowly. This soon became not enough for Nathan and wanting more he slipped his hand down from the waistband of her thong, between her legs and started rubbing her centre through her thong.

She enjoyed the pleasure this was bringing her, spreading her legs giving him more access to her. "Mmm I love how turned on you are for me hales," he whispered softly pressing his fingers into her clit teasing her.

"God Nate I need more," she cried out cuddled into his side as she grad his length through his boxers and began her own teasing with him.

Nathan had been turned on since the moment Haley arrived at his door a few hours earlier "Hales baby I won't be able to last if you keep doing that," he groaned out keeping a firm grip on her soaking thong.

"Me either," she groaned out smiling up into his big blue eyes. She knew that what they were doing would lead them into a night of making love. She wanted to talk with him more before they got themselves in too deep.

He slowly moved more into a sitting position pulling her with him so she was now between his legs. His hand on was pushing directly into her lower back as he sat with his hands still working her through her thong as she let out little moans of pleasure "Just for tonight I want it all to be perfect for you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Tonight already is perfect," she spoke resting her hands on his legs. Although she was enjoying how he was making her feel, she wanted to start enjoying him. So slowly she turned to face him, leaving sweet kisses down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Once she got her hands on each side slowly pulling them down exposing is now very rock hard cock. "Well I'm glad to see how well you have developed," she replied teasing him moving back to cuddle in beside him.

"You're such a tease Hales," he commented slipping a finger into her thong for the first time feeling her dripping wet centre. All he could hear were her moans at the contact as she put on a firm grip against his finger as he pleased her pussy lips slowly.

"Mmm Nate please stop babe. We need to talk before we get in too deep," she confessed finding it extremely hard to get the words out with how good he was making her feel.

"What is there to talk about Hales? We love each other and want this. What more is there to say," he asked looking at her.

"I..um….need to tell you a secret," she confessed very nervous.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I like the direction the story is going so far. I hope you all do to and like what I did with this chapter. IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN IF ITS JUST A FEW WORDS**.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter5

Nathan turned on his side to look at her a little confused "mmm come on baby I'm too turned on to stop things now. We can talk after we make love," her whispered into her ear making her whole body shiver. As he still continued to pleasure her pussy lips, this was too good of a feeling for her to try and stop him from giving her exactly what she wanted too.

"For fuck sake Nate, take my thong off already," she moaned trying to grad whole of his rock hard cock. Nathan slowly pushed her hand out of the way.

"You can play with me after baby," he spoke as he moved to be between her legs as her slowly and careful removed her thong. Not wanting to rip it, guessing that it was the only pair that she had with her and would need it in the morning. He quickly tossed it to the side as she became restless under him "Just relax Hales, I'm going to give you a massage," he spoke again running his hands up her legs.

"That sounds nice," she replied smiling down at him. Lying totally flat and completed naked on the blanket with the guy she loved between her legs.

He quickly move closer to her having his cock press against her pussy as he leaned to connected his lips with her. The kiss turned passionate straight away as she granted access to her mouth as soon as their lips touched. There kiss continued to develop as Nathan pushed the upper side of his cock against her clit caused her moan as they kiss. With every thrust Nathan gave she tightened her legs around his ass wanting to feel the contact of their bodies more and more. Soon enough a thin layer of sweat was developing between their bodies as her harden nipples pressed softly against his toned chest and she lost her hand in his hair.

When they broke away from the kiss it wasn't long before Nathan was pleasuring another part of her body. "Nate that so damn amazing," she breathed out as he started sucking softly on one of her harden nipples and massaged the other at the same time with his fore finger and thumb.

He continued to do this to her for a good five minutes and he know she was enjoying from how she tighten the grip of her legs around his ass knocking his cock back and forth into her clit a few times, trying to give him pleasure at the same time. When he finished sucked on the first nipple he looked up at her "your killing me here James," he commented before going to start doing the same thing on the other nipple.

"I know baby it's just feels so good and you do it so well. It's only fair I make you feel amazing at the same time," she flirted back at him.

When he had enough attention to her breast her started moving down her bodies leaving a trail of kisses as he went. This made it feel like her whole body was on fire from every touch she got and she just couldn't explain the pleasure she was getting from it. Once he was closer enough to her womanhood he shifted in his position and pushed her legs wider apart. Both of them knew that what was about to happen, was something different that they have never shared in their whole time of having sex together. Nathan looked up at her and she simply nodded letting him know that it was okay to go for it.

As soon as she nodded he rubbed hard against her clit a few times building up the pressure and teasing g her slightly. As he did that he heard her whisper "mmm Nathan!" as the passion overtook her body.

"Just relax Hales, you will love it I promise," as soon as thought words were out of his mouth he replaced his fingers with his tongue. First licking on her sensitive clit, cause her legs to tighten their grip around his neck. When he had finished licking her clit he moved down to licking her warm sticky pussy lips. This was a new experience for both of them; Nathan totally loved tasting her in this way. He couldn't understand why he had never tried to do it before; it felt right and amazing doing it for the first time, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her, licking all her sweet juices that were causing her to be so wet for him.

"Fuck Nate baby that feels wonderful," she moaned out running her hands through his hair as her continued to pleasure her in this amazing way. As he continued his movements got faster and longer and she began to thrust her lower half into his mouth, trying to release some of the pressure that was building up inside of her. She knew if they let going at this fast pace that she would explode rapidly.

Nathan drove his tongue deeper and deeper as he heard her cry out how amazing it was making her feel. He soon started to massage her clit again with his fingers want her to cum for him. Between he licking and her thrusting, he knew it would be long with the fast pace that they were going at. They continued this fast pace for another ten minutes before her body began to shake under him.

"Mmm fuck Nate baby. This is it baby, I'm going cum," she breathed out barely above a whisper. After one more deep lick from her she finally reached her peek causing her juices to flow rapidly into to his mouth as he licked as much of her as her could. She couldn't believe how amazing her first orgasm was as her whole body shock under his mouth.

When he was sure that he had licked up every last drop of her juices , he moved back up beside her pulling her in to cuddle with him "How are you feeling baby?" he questioned hoping she loved what just happened.

"I feel wonderful Nathan," she replied smiling at him moving to straddle his lower half.

"What are you doing hales?" he questioned grabbing hold of her hips to help steady her above him.

"I'm going to make you feel as wonderful as you made me," she replied grabbing hold of his harden cock.

She firstly started out wanking him at a slow pace from base to lick rubbing her thumb over his tip every time she reached it. She knew from the expression his face that this was driving him wild and that like her, he needed and wanted more. After a few more minutes of teasing she finally placed his tip at her pussy lips "Are you ready?" she questioned stoking him along her pussy.

"Of course baby, don't we need a condom?" he questioned not wanting anything to happen this early on.

"It's okay Nathan I'm on the pill," she spoke to him slowly. As soon as she said the word pill she thrusted directly down onto his cock letting him inside her. At first she started out slow getting used to the size of him again inside her. In no time at all, she fastened her pace, as her started meeting her thrust for thrust.

"God Hales you are amazing," he questioned as he smiled up at her as she rode his cock hard and fast. He loved watching her do that as he reached up again to massage her nipples as they fucked together at a good fast pace.

Haley reached down to put her hands on his stomach as she tightened her muscles around his cock and thrusted hard slamming down on his balls. "This is the most amazing sex we have ever had," she commented smiled at her.

"I know baby," he breathed out finding it hard to find they words. As he was enjoying all the wonderful she was doing to him.

As they thrusted together Haley could his cock start to throb inside her and knew he was close to his orgasm. So she started again to fasten her pace on every thrust that they shared and within minutes Nathan had reached his peek too. Exploding his entire warm cum inside her, she continued to ride him helping come down from his high. She stayed there straddling him until he found the word to spoke.

"God hales you are one talented lady making me cum as hard and fast as that," he commented pulling her close to him as she slowly pulled out of him. "So what was this secret you wanted to tell me?" he questioned looking down at her.

She quickly pulled out of his embrace and covered herself in one of the other blanket. "Look Nathan before I tell you promise just to understand why I didn't tell you before. Just don't be mad because I was doing it to protect you, so you didn't have to sacrifice your life and career for me," she spoke trying to build up the courage tell him.

"I promise I won't be mad. Please just tell me already, you starting to scare me," he commented her hand in his.

Looking him directly in the eyes she took a deep breath "You're a father. We already have a child together," she replied watching the expression on his face change.

**Sorry another cliff hanger. I am really enjoying writing this story and the review I am going from people make me want to keep writing. I hope you all like what I did with this chapter. PLEASE IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST A FEW WRORDS**.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter6

There were a few moments for silence as Nathan let her words sink in. He finally let go of her hands not looking at her, lifted his boxers from the floor putting them on and walked into the kitchen. Haley had no idea what to do, so she got up and wrapped the blanket around her and followed him into the kitchen "Nathan say something, say anything please. You are really scaring me," she spoke standing in the door of the kitchen.

"What Haley!? What do you want me to say? If you think I'm okay with this and everything is going to be fine you are totally wrong, he snapped back at her in anger.

She stood there feeling her eyes well up with tears "I'm sorry Nathan I thought I was doing the right thing by telling you today," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Telling me tonight is four years to late Haley. What did you think I wouldn't want to know or that I wouldn't want to be with you? To help you raise our child. That's right Haley it's our child. I sure as hell had a right to know that I had a child in this world before tonight," he shouted back at her totally overcome with anger and disappointment.

Haley looked at him make eye contact with him for the first time since they started to argue with each other "Nathan of course I don't think any of those things. Just like I said earlier I was trying to protect. I didn't want you to have to give up your life and your dreams all just for me. I know that probably sounds like im being selfish keeping you from your child. I just wanted you to have a great life and I was going to tell you when the time was right," she spoke letting the tears start to fall.

"Haley you know what it was selfish of you and you should have let me be involved in our child life from the very start. I think its best you go now this night is officially over no thanks to you," he spoke turning his back on her.

Haley had no idea what to say or do now to make the situation and better. Just like Nathan had asked she went back into the living room to get dress to leave. As she was getting dressed she couldn't find her thong and just decided to leave it and get dressed as fast as she could. When she finally dressed she went back to the kitchen to find Nathan where she had left him a few minutes earlier. "I'm sorry I dropped all this on you tonight. I just thought that it was time you knew the truth about our child. Sorry if I ruined tonight, it was very special and I still do love you Nathan," she spoke as she went to walk away.

Nathan turned around to look at her when he heard her say that she was still in love. She had already turned her back to leave "Haley before you leave, just answer me this question. Is it girl?" he asked looking over at her.

She turned her head to look back at him "Yes" she replied as she left leaving stood frozen in the same place he was already standing.

Haley left his place in tears getting in her car and driving straight over to Brooke's house. She knew that she couldn't go home when she was in such a state. It only took her about half an hour to get from Nathan's house to Brooke's. She could have driven fast didn't want to be pulled over by any police after drinking at Nathan's.

By the time she got to Brooke's it was around one thirty in the morning, so she had to bang on her door pretty loud known that she was probably already asleep. It only took a few minutes for her to come to the door "God what's wrong Haley?" she questioned wondering why she still wasn't on her date with Nathan.

"Can I come in please?" she asked looking at her best friend.

"Of course you can sweet. Now come tell me what happened," she commented leading Haley into the living room to sit down.

She took a few deep breaths trying to get herself; together before she spoke again. "I told Nathan everything about our secret and he didn't take it well. The whole perfect evening of us being together just for tonight blow right up in my face," she spoke softly looking over at Brooke.

Brooke listened to her friend but just couldn't understand what she meant as she didn't know the full story herself.

"I'm sorry you are going to have to explain to me what you mean before I can help you," she commented looking back her friend.

Haley simply nodded "okay just don't freak out on me. I already had Nathan do that. I don't need you to do it as well," she rambled.

"Haley your rambling," Brooke commented bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. Anyways so the night started out great we flirted had dinner and them we started talking about are whole situation from college. I told him all about how he took my virginity and how I how still how strong feelings for him. He agreed with me and then we went into the living where he had blanket and pillows on the floor. We started to fool around with each other sexual. He wanted to do it; I said I had a secret to tell him. He was too horny to listen so we went ahead and had totally amazing sex. After we had sex he asked what my secret was so I told him we have a child together. Then it all went wrong from there and we argued and he asked me to leave and now im here," she explained watching the shocked expression on Brooke's face.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting to hear that you guys have a child together," she replied a little over excited.

"Well Nathan didn't seem to take it so good. He said I was selfish for keeping it from him. I was trying to do the right thing and let him have a good life," she commented looking at her friend a little more relaxed now.

"I know you think that you were doing the right thing Hales. In a lot of way you were but I do think that he still had a right to know at the time. Before you go off on one, I'm not taking sides I'm just trying to make you see it from his point of view," she explained to Haley.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I was just so in love with him and still am and at the time I was trying to do the right thing for him. Now that Isabella is older and can start to understand things, I'm trying to do the right thing for her cause she need her dad in her life," she replied wiping away her tear and feeling a little more relaxed after talking to Brooke.

Brooke smiled at her friend "Just give him a few days to calm down before you talk to him again. I'm sure everything will sort itself out and work out how it's meant," she smiled giving Haley a hug.

"Thanks Brooke," she replied hugging her back.

"I guess now you staying her for the night I will get you some clothes to change into and we can talk about the more exciting thing that happened before the arguing," she commented up to go find Haley so clothes.

Haley knew she still had a long road ahead of her with Nathan. She was going to give him the time he ready to process everything. Before she would fight to get her family back together.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter7

Just like Haley, Nathans mind was in overdrive thinking about the night's event. After Haley revealing to him that he had a daughter, he found it impossible to sleep. All he could think about was what his daughter was like, who she looked like and what she liked to do. He also felt bad about how Haley and him ended their evening together, he knew that having this time apart to think about everything was the right thing to do. To try and keep his mind active he went and started clearly up everything starting with the dining room and then moving onto the living room.

When he was tiding up the living room he was picking up the pillows from the floor. Between two of the pillows fell a blue piece of fabric back onto the floor. Leaning down to pick it up, he soon realised that it was Haley's thong from early. He thought she mustn't have been able to find it earlier when she was dressing to leave. He left it sitting on the sofa as he continued to tidy the rest of the house.

By the time he had everything done, it was about six thirty on the morning. Since it was Saturday he knew Karen opened the café early, since it was her busy day of the week. He got a quick shower and headed straight their knowing that he could talk to Karen and get her advice.

He walked into the café and there wasn't and customers around just yet. He seen Karen been the counter making coffee "Hey Nathan, what brings you here so early in the morning?" she questioned handing him a cup of coffee.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you and might get your advice or something please," he replied a little nervous taking a sit of his coffee.

"Yeah sure Nathan," she replied following him to sit at one of the tables.

He sat there a few minutes trying to think of where to start "You remember yesterday morning, I was in here talking to a girl," he questioned looking at her.

"Yes I remember. You both seemed to be getting on well together," she commented smiling back at him.

"Well the thing is. It turns out that she is or well was my Haley from college," he replied sighing with a little disappointed in his voice.

"Nathan, what's wrong isn't that a good thing?" she questioned not understanding why he was so disappointment.

"I thought it was going to be great so I invited her over from dinner and we well got back to knowing each other again, if you know what I mean," he spoke smiling to himself remembering his night with her.

"I know what you mean Nathan. So what exactly is the problem," she commented wondering where the conversion was going.

"It turns how we have a daughter together that she kept from me. She was trying to protect in and wanted me to have a good life. So she decided that it was best not to help me until last night. We had this big argument and I told her she was selfish and asked her to leave," he explained sighing again.

"Wow! That's wonderful news Nathan. Congratulations, I know you must be in shock. If I know Haley she was only doing what she thought was best for you at the time. I know that doesn't seem fair on you. Look at it for her point of view; she was just starting a career full time and trying to raise a baby all by herself. That takes a lot of strength and courage to be able to do that on your own. I know I did it with Lucas," she replied trying to make him understand a little better.

"I understand that Karen I just want to know why she felt she couldn't tell me. I would have been there for her and Isabella, I don't want to be another Dan," he commented looking over at her.

"Nathan listen to me. You will never be another Dan, that's one thing I know for sure. I think the best thing to do for now if you to take a day or two and process everything. When you feel you ready arrange a day to meet Isabella with Haley," she replied smiling.

"Thanks Karen this really helped me. I know Haley and I still have I a few things to talk about, I love her. I'm going to do everything I can to get my family back together and be a great father for Isabella," he replied giving her a hug.

After spending the night at Brooke's house, Haley got her washed and dressed borrowing some of Brooke's clothes. She made the short drive from Brooke's house over to her parents' house where Isabella had been staying the last few days. She quickly got herself together before getting out of the car and going into the house "Hey mom," she called as she opened the front door walking in.

"We are in the kitchen Haley bob," her mom shouted as she walked in to find her mom and daughter making cookies.

"Mommy I missed you," Isabella shouted running over to give her mom a hug.

Haley bent down to embrace her in the hug "I know I missed you too," she replied hugging her a little longer than normal which didn't go unnoticed by her mom.

Isabella soon pulled away from the hug getting bored "Come help us mommy. Gran and I are making cookies," she explained excitedly pulling Haley over to the kitchen counter.

"Okay sweetie," she replied quickly washing her hands at the sink before helping them.

It wasn't long before the cookies were made and ready to go in the oven. Isabella turned to look at her mom "Can I go play out in the garden now? She asked looking at her mom.

"Yes, just be careful," she replied watching her daughter walk outside.

"So Haley bob how was your date with Nathan?" her mother asked getting straight to the point.

Haley laughed at her mother wanting to know all the details straight away "Well…um..it was really great and then it was really crap," she replied trying to keep from crying again.

"What do you mean sweetheart? I thought you just came from there?" she questioned a little worried about what her daughter's reply was going to be.

"Actually I just came from Brooke's house," she said quickly staring at her phone.

"Aww what happened darling?" she asked a little concerned for Haley.

"Everything was going great and we were talking about are time in college. We flirted with each other and them I told him how I felt about us. He said that he felt the same, so things started to develop and get a little more sexual. I wanted to tell him about Isabella before we got in too deep, so I said I had a secret to tell him. By that point he was too horny to want to listen so we want ahead and had the most amazing sex ever. After he asked about the secret that's when I told him and everything went wrong and we got into an argument and he asked me to leave. Not before telling me I was selfish and asking if it was a girl. Other than that we haven't had a chance to talk about it properly yet," she replied explaining the night's events.

"Haley baby I'm sorry that your night didn't turn out how you wanted it to," she replied pulling her in for a hug "if I know Nathan he will just need time to think, he will come around and want to be in Bella's life, she replied trying to reassure her daughter.

"You really think he will take me back and want to be her?" she asked looking at her mother.

"It won't be happen overnight but of course he will want his family," she replied again reassuring Haley.

"I love him so much and I want him to be her father for good," she replied feeling a little better after talking to her mom.

"Do I get to see my dad?" a little voice asked coming back into the kitchen.

Haley looked shocked staring at her daughter "What do you mean Bella?" she questioned wondering if she had heard some of the conversation.

"I heard you and gran talking about daddy and wanting to be a family. I want to be a family, all my friends have a mommy and daddy I want one too," she replied not really understanding everything but still wanting it clear to Haley what she wanted.

"Sweetie it's not just simple, hopefully you will get to meet daddy soon?" she replied watching the happy expression on her daughter's face. Now just hoping and praying that Nathan would come around and want them in his life.

Okay I know this chapter wasn't the best. I hope you all enjoyed it and I just want to thank kayla for helping me discuss a few ideas for this chapter and the next few. AS ALWAYS IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASR REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS JUST A FEW WORDS.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight chapter8

It had now been about three days since Nathan and Haley had spoken to each other since their evening together. Haley had been spending most of the last few days with Isabella just doing mother daughter stuff, when Isabella went to bed at night her mind was always on Nathan and what was going on with him. She was a little scared to text him in case she hadn't given him enough time to think about think.

On the other hand Nathan was had been trying to keep his mind busy at work during the day. Just like Haley his mind to go to her at night. Since he hadn't heard from her, he felt that she must still want to give him space. Not being able to be with her and not being able to meet his daughter, he felt like he was going to be the one to make the first move on them talking again. So he decided to send her a text _Hi Hales, I haven't stop thinking about everything that happened between us. So I was wondering if you want to. Maybe tomorrow we could meet to talk and try taking the first steps to getting back on track. Also if you're up for it, I would love to meet my daughter too xo. _He spent the text hoping she would reply back to him.

Haley was sitting watching the TV when she seen her phone light up shown she had received a text. When she seen the name on the text was from Nathan her heart nearly skipped a beat. She quickly read the text so pleased that she had finally heard from it, as it had been a long few days. She then hit reply to text him back _Hey Nate it's so great to hear from you again. Yes I would love for us to meet so we can discuss things. Of course you can meet Isabella; I have no problem with that at all. You are her father after all. How about you come over here after lunch and we can all spend the afternoon together xoxo. _She typed sending him the message including her address for him.

Once she was happy that Nathan probably wouldn't text her back, she decided to go check on Isabella before getting herself ready for day. She knew the tomorrow could be a long interesting day. When Nathan received her text he was so pleased that she was willing to meet with him and that he was going to be able to meet his daughter for the first. He too decided to get ready for bed as he knew he would be up early in the morning getting things ready to go see them.

The next morning Nathan got up around nine to get showered, shaved and dressed. He made sure he had everything done around the house and remembered to grab Haley's thong slipping it into his jean pocket and leaving. He went to head to the mall before going over to Haley's house because he wanted to buy Isabella something special. When he was walking about he didn't see anything that caught his eye until he got to the jewellery store. As he was looking he saw a lovely little sliver heart shaped necklace, he knew that would be perfect for her. Once he got purchased it, it went and got a few other things he needed for himself before getting a coffee to past some time.

Haley's morning on the other hand was a little more quite than normal, as Isabella wanted to sleep in. So it meant the Haley was able to tidy up the house and prepare everything and herself for Nathan coming. She had thought about telling Isabella that she was going to might her dad today, and then she thought she would wait till later. As she wanted her to take her afternoon nap, if she told her too soon she wouldn't take her nap.

It was soon coming close to lunch time, so Nathan thought it was a good idea to head to the café and get some mac and cheese to take away. He knew that it was Haley favourite he didn't want her going to any trouble having to make lunch. Once he got the food he made the drive over to her house. Haley had just put Isabella down for a nap, so she wanted to get herself changed. She wanted to wear something that was comfy, but Nathan would also find her sexy.

When he arrived at the house he made sure he had the gift for Isabella and also carried the food. He quickly knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. "Hey Nathan, come on in," she spoke opening the door and leading him into her house.

"Hey Hales, thanks again for letting me come over. I brought food. I hope you don't mind, it saves you having to make anything," he replied explaining himself while staring at her.

"Aww that was so sweet of you," she replied smiling. "Why don't you go on in to the living room with the food? I will get us some drinks and folks," she commented disappearing into the kitchen.

Nathan simply nodded heading into the living room looking around as he went. He thought to himself that she had a lovely house. In no time at all, Haley returned with drinks, folks and plates for them to have lunch.

At first they sat eating for a little while, not really talking about anything important until Nathan questioned "Where is Bella? He asked hoping that he would get to meet her soon.

"Oh I put her down for a nap, so that it would give us time to talk before she walks up," she replied smiling at him.

"That's a smart idea. Hales look im sorry about the way I treated you on Friday night. I should have let you talk when you said you have a secret. Instead of thinking about myself and my sexual needs. It was very selfish of me. Im also sorry that I said you were selfish keeping Isabella from me. You aren't selfish you were looking out for me and wanting me to have a good life. I thank you for that. I was never angry at you when you told me, although it did come across like I was. To be honest I was more disappointed that you never told me. I would have made things work for us with Isabella, if im being honest you are the only girl I have ever truly loved. Im glad we have a family together. I know you said about wanting me to have a great life. Having you and Isabella in my life every day for the rest of my life, is what a great life is to me," he spoke looking directly into Haley's eyes as he said every word.

Haley sat there shocked at everything he had just said to her. "Thank you Nate, what you just said means everything to me. I'm sorry for not telling you and letting you be involved from the very start of her life. I at the time you didn't mean it, it was a little selfish of me. I just didn't want you to have to go through the stress of starting a great career and coming home to look after a baby. I know that maybe I should have let that happen and that would have made us stronger as a couple. Just like what you said for me, you are the only guy I have ever loved and ever want to love. I want you in mine and Isabella's life every day. That's what perfect is to me," she replied moving closer taking his hands in hers as talked.

Nathan smiled back giving her hands a little squeeze reassuring her that he was happy with everything she had said. He looked at her a little nervous "I just want to know when it actually happened, like when you fall pregnant. As far as I remember we used condoms and you were on the pill," he spoke wondering.

"Well there was actually only one time at the end that we didn't use condoms and I was on the pill. At the time we were both to drunk to even think about that type of stuff and we made had the sex. So im guessing that how she happened, cause I never had sex after the night and then I found out I was pregnant. " she replied looking at him watching confused face.

"I understand all that Hales but for the life of me, I can't remember when that was," he replied laughing a little watching her smile.

"Do you remember the week before graduation? We decided to have this amazing date night. It was going to be the last night we vwould be together. The following week we would be getting everything ready for going home. Well that night we had the most amazing sex together, where I was still on the pill and you used a condom," she explained as he nodded his head.

"Okay I understand so then what happened?" he questioned still unsure of how Isabella happened.

"The next day I stop taking my birth control so that I could have my period. The night of graduation we were at the party," she spoke watching Nathan facial expression change and he remembering what happened.

"So we both got so drunk headed back to my dorm and had a night of amazing sex. Where I didn't use a condom and you were off birth control thinking we would be together again after the previous week," he replied smiling.

"Yes so that how we got her," Haley spoke with a little laughter in her voice.

"I know that was a little bad on are part not using protection. It got us to here and have you back in my life and Isabella. So as far as im concerned it was a great mistake," he replied smiling.

"I have to agree with you," she replied this time leaning in for them to share a small kiss.

"I actually have something for you," he commented after pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh what is it?" she replied excitedly.

"This," he replied pulling her thong out of his jean pocket.

"Nathan! What are you doing with that?" a little shocked that he had it with him.

"Well you left it at my house. So I thought you would like it back," he replied watching her shocked face.

"Thanks," she replied putting it in her own pocket.

"You're welcome and by the way I love your smell and taste," he replied making her go all red.

Haley didn't have any time to respond as they heard a little voice "Mommy where are you?" Isabella called out.

This made Nathan very nervous, he knew that in just a few minutes he would be meeting his daughter for the first time. "I will go get her," Haley replied going to get her.

"Hey sweetie," she spoke finding Isabella standing at the bottom of the stair.

"Mommy who are you talking to? I heard a voice," she questioned looking at her mommy.

"It's okay Bella. It's someone I want you to meet Bella," she replied taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

Nathan stood up nervous as hell as he heard Haley talking bringing Isabella in. "Bella sweetheart this is your daddy," Haley told her as Nathan stood there staring at his daughter.

Bella soon let go of Haley's hand running straight over to hug him. Both Nathan and Haley were both shocked at how well she did and not shying away from him.

"Hey Bella, I have a gift for you," he told her slowly pulling away from the hug after a good few minutes.

"Yay!" she spoke excitedly as Nathan took the small box out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She tried opening it, but she was having some trouble. So Haley decided to help her out and opened the box "its beautiful Nathan," she commented smiling at him.

"I love it daddy, thank you," she commented giving him another hug. Haley helped her put it on as Nathan was in shocking from hearing her call him daddy for the first time.

"It looks great on you Bella. In fact both my girls look great," he replied reaching down to embrace both of them in their first family hug.

After a few minutes Bella was getting bored of the hug and pulled away from her parents "Daddy can you stay and play with me?" she questioned giving him the same puppy dog eyes that Haley used to give him.

"I can stay if its okay with Mommy," he replied smiling at his daughter.

"Mommy can daddy stay and play with me?" she questioned again giving her mom the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course he can stay and play," she replied to Bella, while leaning in to give Nathan a side hug.

**Okay so I need to break this part over to chapter otherwise this one was going to by really long. I hope you like what I have written so far. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS**.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch9

Once Bella had got some lunch the three of them went out into the garden to the play together for a little while. Well mostly it was Nathan and Bella playing some basketball together. Haley stood watching the two of them together as Nathan helped her out teaching a few simple things that she seemed to pick up very fast. This pleased him known that his daughter took an interest in something he enjoyed too.

Haley loved watching them together and she loved thinking that her family were finally on the right track of getting back together. Nathan looked over at her and seen her smiling to her "hey beautiful, why don't you come and join in?" he questioned bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nathan you know that I'm not very good at sports," she replied crossing her arms looking between him and Isabella.

"Please come play mommy. Daddy will teach you what to do," she commented throwing Haley the ball to catch.

"Okay just for you Bella," she replied walking over to join them.

Since the basket had been lowered down for Isabella to use, he moved it back up to the proper height to teach Haley "So square your shoulders to the basket with your feet apart a little. Now use to hands and just shoot," he told her. As him and Isabella stood off to the side watching, but she missed.

"See I told you I was bad," she huffed crossing her arms.

"Come on Hales that was only your first try. Let me help you," he commented getting the ball and giving it back to her.

This time he stood behind her with his hands covering hers "Okay relax your shoulders and hips," he whispered into her ear softly. She did as she was told flirting a little grinding her ass into him as he helped her.

"Yay you did it mommy," Isabella shouted running over to hug her.

"You don't play fair James," he commented only loud enough for Haley to hear talking about her flirting a few minutes ago.

"Well you love us anymore," she flirted back turning to him for a small but definitely sexual kiss.

They both got lost in the kiss until Bella spoke "Eww mommy and daddy," breaking them away from each other making Haley go all red for a third time.

"Okay I'm going to go make a start on dinner. Nate would you like to stay?" she questioned looking at him and Isabella together.

"Yes daddy going to stay," Bella replied before he was able to say anything.

"Okay good," Haley replied smiling reassuring Nathan she was okay with him. At the same time she didn't want to disappoint Bella. She headed back into the house, leaving Nathan and Bella to play together.

While in the kitchen she tried to calm herself down and get any sexual thoughts of Nathan out of her head. This was proving harder to do than she thought, although she didn't want to rush back into things with him. She knew that he would probably end up spending the night. As she started to prepare the dinner, she watched the two favourite people in her life play together.

"Daddy I want to dunk the ball," she commented smiling up at him.

"Okay sweetheart," he replied lifting her onto his shoulders letting her dunk it. Since he hadn't lowered the basket back down again.

They played together for a few more hours before Haley called them in for dinner. "Okay you two go wash up for dinner," she commented as she set the food out on the table.

Once they had washed up they came back in to sit down "This all looks great Hales, thank you," he commented seeing the burgers, sausages and different salad items she had made for them.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it," she replied as she set some food onto Isabella plate for her to start with.

During dinner they all sat eating and talking together. Both Nathan and Haley had the same feeling going through their minds, that being like this made them feel like a real family. It felt normal like they had been doing it for years and not just for the first time.

"When they had finished dinner Nathan offered to help Haley clear up, while Isabella went into the living room to watch TV. "Thanks for letting me play with her the afternoon Haley. It felt great to be with her and be her dad for the first time," he commented while continuing to dry the dishes.

"I'm glad you had fun Nathan you deserve to be in her life. I enjoyed you being here too, it felt like we were are a real family. I want it to stay that way, I know we will take time to get back on track and work as a family. I want more than anything for us to be together," she replied looking directly at him.

"I know Hales and I will make it work for us," he replied leaning in to kiss her. This time they let the kiss develop a lot more, letting their tongues exploring each other's mouths again. The kiss continued like this until air became an issue behind them.

They stood their told each other's hands as they both said "I love you," at the same time.

Isabella came back to the kitchen "Mommy, Daddy can we watch a film together?" she questioned looking at them back.

Haley quickly looked at the clock realising it was a lot later than she thought and it also crossed her mind that the kiss she just shared with Nathan must also taken up a good bit of time "Sorry not tonight Bella, its past your bedtime. If you ask nicely daddy might be willing to put you to bed tonight," she replied watching her daughter smile.

"Okay mommy. Daddy will you tuck in me?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course I will princess. First let mommy take off your necklace so it doesn't hurt you during the night," he commented going to get the back it came in, as Haley took it off for her.

"Bella you go on up and get changed in your pj's and mommy and daddy will be up in a minute to say goodnight," she commented watching Bella go upstairs.

"Thanks for letting me do this Hales, he commented giving her a hug and a small sweet kiss.

"You're welcome Nate. Like I said I want you to be able to do father things for her and I can see that today has made her really happy," she replied taking his hand and leading him up to Bella's room.

When they got there Bella was all changed and lying in her bed waiting for them. Nathan walked over to sit at the edge of her bed. He pulled the covers up tucking her in nicely "I had great fun with you today princess. Hopefully we will be able to do it a lot more from now on, so you keep being a good girl for mommy," he spoke as she nodded. "Goodnight princess," he spoke giving her a simple kiss as she fell asleep.

Once they were sure she was definitely asleep they had back downstairs. "Well I best be off, so you can get your sleep," he spoke looking at Haley.

She nervously played with her hands "I know its early days Nate. I was wondering, well hoping that maybe you will like to stay her tonight in my bed with me," she spoke watching the surprised expression on his face.

"Are you sure Hales? I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for," he questioned wanting to reassure her and check it's what she wanted.

"Yes I'm sure. We wanted be having any sex or anything cause I'm on my period. I just want you to sleep next to me and hold," she replied taking his hands in hers again.

"God you don't play fair at all James. Of course I will spend the night with you," he replied leaning down to give her a very steamy, hot and sexual kiss.

**Okay I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not overly sure about it, I felt I kind of rushed it in places. You can all let me know in your reviews. As I was thinking of a time jump for the next chapter, so let me know if you think that's a good idea or not. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch10

Both Nathan and Haley had both had the best night sleep since they last shared a bed in college. Although they didn't have any sex due to Haley have her period, it felt for both of them to be sleeping in each other's arm. Nathan loved the feel of her naked breast pressing against his chest and Haley loved being able to run her hand over his well-toned abs. They had both undressed each other the night before during the hot make out session. They kept on their underwear in case they need to get dressed quickly if Bella woke up.

In the early hours the morning Nathan needed up to use the bathroom, this was proving a little difficult since Haley was basically lying on top of him. "Hales, sweetheart you need to let me up or I'm going to wet your bed," he whispered softly getting a little respond.

She slowly moved off him mumbling "Hurry back," as she fell down on the warm side of the bed where he was just lying. She grabbed his pillow smelling his scent as he went to use the bathroom.

While heading to en -suit bathroom he seen that the clock read six a.m. He went to pee and realised that he probably needed different clothes, or Isabella could ask some question. Once he was finished he quickly found his jeans from where Haley had taken them on the night before. Slipping them on her quietly left her room to go check if his gym was in this car with extra clothes. Luckily enough he had it with him and he was able to get some shorts and a t shirt.

Haley on the other hand woke up wondering what was taking him so long. She got up, but seen his shirt still lying on the floor but no jeans. She quickly lifted it slipping it over her body and went looking for him. "Nathan," she called out before going on ahead into the bathroom when she got no reply. To her surprise he was nowhere to be found. She quickly went back to bed and felt herself wanting to cry because he had disappeared.

When he got back upstairs he stood in the door way seeing that she was now awaking, wearing his shirt but a little upset. "What's wrong Hales?" he questioned dropping his gym bag and going straight over to her on the bed.

She looked up at him with sad eyes "I thought you had left. When I couldn't found you in the bathroom," she whispered out nervously leave.

"Aww baby I was just looking to see if I had different clothes in my car, so we don't get too many questions from Isabella," he explained pulling her into a hug.

"Oh right, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," she replied turning to face him and putting her arms around his neck.

He giggled to himself " Anyways Hales I wouldn't have been able to leave since you are wearing my clothes," he joked slipping his hands under it and reaching up to massage her breast.

"Mmm Nathan. Now who doesn't play fair," she moaned out enjoying the pleasure he was placing over her baby.

"Well Hales you never play fair, first the sexy dress, them the sexual blue thong and now you looking great in my shirt with amazing breasts. So it's only fair I get to touch you like this till your time of the month is away. When is that by the way?" he whispered in her ear, making her moan even and have her start to straddle him pushing him back on the bed.

She pushed down grinding her pussy into his cock "Hopefully today is the last day of it and tomorrow I will be all yours," she flirted running her hands over her stomach, this time making him moan.

"God Hales, you seriously don't play fair," he replied thrusting his cock up against her, making her moan in pleasure as he continued to massage her breast, since that was all her was going to get to play with today.

"As much as I'm loving this baby, we well should go back to sleep. We only have about two hours before Bella is awake for the day," she commented climbing off him and lying before him.

They cuddled into together again falling peacefully to sleep holding each other. True to her words, at eight Isabella came running into Haley's room "Mommy I'm hungry," she spoke quietly. Haley was totally passed out asleep.

Nathan woke up when he heard her voice "What's wrong princess?" he questioned sitting up in bed, careful not to wake Haley.

Isabella was a little shocked at first to see her daddy in bed with her mommy, shock soon turned into happiness "Daddy can you make me breakfast? She questioned smiling at him.

"Sure, you go on down to the kitchen and I will be there in a second," he replied quickly getting out of bed. He dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and t shirt and headed down to the kitchen.

Bella was down there sitting at the table waiting for him "So Bella princess, would you like some eggs and bacon?" he asked as he looked in Haley's fridge.

"Mommy says I'm only allowed that at the weekend," she replied looking at her daddy

"Well since I'm the one making breakfast, I say it's okay for you to have it today," he commented lifting the food out of the fridge.

Bella helped show him where all the pans and plates were kept for them to use. He let her help him make the eggs and they enjoyed being together. When the food was ready they sat eating together at the table "I like you being here daddy," she commented as she finished eating her breakfast.

"Yeah I like being here to Bella," he replied getting up giving her a sweet head on before taking her plate and cleaning up before Haley woke up.

"Daddy can you stay and plain again today?" she questioned looking at him as he tidied up the mess in the kitchen.

"No today princess, daddy has to go to work. I promise I will come see you after work if it's okay with mommy," he replied trying not to disappoint her.

"Okay," she smiled as she went in to the living room to watch tv.

A few minutes later after Nathan had put the kitchen back in its rightful order Haley came down the stairs ready for the day dressed in a cute little t shirt that showed of her amazing breasts and a pair of shorts that showed off her wonderfully tanned legs. When she woke up she heard nosy from downstairs, so got dressed and came to see what was happening. She hadn't even realised Nathan let her sleep on "Morning Bella, do you want some breakfast?" she questioned.

"No daddy already ready me breakfast," she replied smiling over at him.

"Oh okay," she replied a little shocked that Nathan had already took care of breakfast for her.

She walked into the kitchen to find enjoying his coffee "Thanks for making her breakfast," she spoke make her presence known to him.

"It's no problem. She came into your room around eight wanting breakfast and you were fast asleep. So I just got up and made it for her, I think at first she was shocked to see me there. Just she is fine and hadn't said a word about it," he explained leaning down to give her a morning kiss.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away "I better go get her washed and dressed for the day. What are you doing today?" she questioned smiling up at him.

"I actually have to go into work for a little while, which I have already told Bella. I was hoping that after work I could come over and we could all have dinner together. Maybe watch that film she wanted to watch last night. Don't worry Hales you don't have to cook, I can get pizza on my way," he explained, hoping she would let him come over again.

"Nathan you don't need to ask me every time you want to come over and do something with us. Its okay, actually it's more than okay. I was thinking that maybe later we could discuss you staying here a few nights a week to start with. I know we are still going slowly, I think it would be good for Isabella and we would feel like a real family which is where we want to get to. Also it would help us build on our relationship, you know staying in the same bed and all that again," she flirted as she watched Nathan's face light up.

"Thank you, yes we will definitely talk about it all tonight," he replied giving her another sweet kiss. "I really do need to get going, if I want to beat the rush hour traffic to work," he replied pulling away for her and going into say bye to Bella.

Tonight couldn't come fast enough for any of them. Haley was just so pleased at how well Nathan had done taking charge of looking after Bella that morning. She couldn't wait to see him again later that night. Nathan was just so pleased that Haley was willing to talk about them living together for a few days during the week.

**Okay so this was just a filler character with interaction between the three of them. There is more important exciting stuff to come in the next chapter for Nathan and Haley. AS USUAL PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A FEW WORDS, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS**.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch11

When Nathan had left for work, Haley went and got Bella washed and dressed for the day. Then she didn't some cleaning up around the house for most of the morning while she let Isabella play with her toys. While she was cleaning she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket indicating that she got a text, she was a little excited hoping it was from Nathan. It was actually from Brooke and it read _Hey tutor girl, I haven't heard from you since Friday. I want to know what's going on with you. Come see me at the store. _Haley laughed at her forward Brooke was.

She text her back _okay we will be there soon. _She put her cleaning stuff away and went to get Bella. "Hey sweetie, how about you and me go meet one of mommy's friends and if you're good I will get you a new outfit," she explained looking over at her daughter.

Isabella got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Haley "okay mommy. Do I get to pick my outfit?" she questioned smiling about at her mommy.

"Yes sweetie you can pick it," she laughed picking her up and grabbing her keys and heading out to the car.

It wasn't a very long drive over to the store and Haley was able to park out front since there was hardly any traffic. When they got into the store there were a few customers shopping around, so Haley took Isabella by the hand and walked straight over to the desk "Hey there is Brooke around? I'm her friend Haley she is expecting me," she spoke quietly to the girl on the desk.

"Oh yes she mentioned you were coming over. If you just want to go on through to the back, she should be around there somewhere," the girl smiled backed at Haley.

"Thank you," she replied lifting Bella into her arms again and walking into the back of the store.

Brooke was taken back when she seen Haley walk in with Isabella in her arms "um..Hey Hales," she greeted with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey Brooke," she greeted back trying to make the situation no more awkward than it already was.

Bella say hey to Brooke. "Hey," she spoke shying away into Haley's arms.

"Don't be shy sweetie Bella. Brooke is a lot of fun and she will help you pick an outfit her and mommy talk," she explained as she put her back down.

Brooke gave her a few pieces of papers and a few pencils to colour in with "Thank you," she spoke softly.

Haley and Brooke sat down on the sofa once Isabella was settled "So care to explain what's going on here? Brooke asked quietly.

This made Haley feel very nervous "So the other night at your place I only told you that there was a child. Well she is mine and Nathan's daughter," she replied looking shyly at Brooke.

"When did this happen?" she questioned hoping Haley would explain a little more.

"Back in college are last night together after graduation. I was off birth control and he didn't use protection and then we got her. When I found out I didn't want everyone to know so I just wore bigger clothes and then when she came along. Mom and dad helped to look after her, so I could still live my life and be normal. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't have a normal life either," she explained as Brooke nodded her head showing she understood what Haley was saying.

"What's happening now between you and Nathan? She asked watching Haley's face brighten up.

"Well after we had a few days apart to think about everything he texted me, the other day for us to meet and talk. I thought it was better he come to mine and we talked there and he could meet her. So we talked and got a lot of it sorted out and spent the afternoon together and he may have stayed the night, none of you know what since I have my time of the month," she explained watching Brooke get all excited for her.

"Aww yay I'm so excited for you Hales. You now have your family back the way it should be," she replied leaning over to get her a hug.

"Well things are going good so far, like I was fast asleep when she came into my root the morning and Nathan had to get up and make her breakfast," she replied smiling over at Bella.

"Brooke, mommy and daddy share a bed," she said innocently making Haley go bright red.

"That's okay Bella, you're allowed to when you're over 21 and in love like mommy and daddy," she explained hoping Bella wouldn't ask too many more questions.

Wow! That's the first she says said anything about it all day," Haley spoke still in shock.

"Don't worry about it Haley, she doesn't fully understand everything anyways. As long as she sees you and Nathan getting on together and being her parents she will be happy," Brooke spoke trying to reassure her.

"Well he is coming over tonight again to have dinner with us and watch a film. Since we didn't get to watch the film last night, then I think we are going to talk about him possibly living at mine for half the week and the other half we are at his," she replied letting herself get a little excited.

Bella was half listening to what her mommy was saying and she was able to understand some of it. So she got up from the floor with the picture she was drawing walked over to Haley "Do I get to see daddy tonight? She questioned.

"Yes sweetie you do," she replied smiling at her daughter.

"Yay!" she replied showing Brooke and Haley the picture she did of her, Haley and Nathan together.

"Okay since you were since a great girl for mommy why don't we go see what outfit we can get you," she replied getting up, taking Bella hand and walking out to the front of the store to look around.

"Mommy I like these jeans," Bella said pulling a pair of the rack to show Haley.

"Okay sweetie, just let me look and see that your size is there," she replied having a look and pulling out another pair and putting back the pair Bella first picked.

Haley was about to speak to Bella but she had already gone off to another end of the store when she since a t shirt that she liked the look of "Mommy I like this too," she spoke waiting for Haley to come over and find her size.

"Well sweetie I think all you need to pick more is a cardigan and you all ready," she commented walking over to help Bella to pick one to match the rest of her outfit.

Once they had got everything they went and put everything in the car and Haley checked the time "Hey Bella, its much up lunch time. Do you want to go eat at the café and maybe see if Lily is there to play with?" she questioned looking down at her daughter.

"Okay," she replied taking Haley's hand walking across the street to the café. When they got it, it was pretty quiet as the lunchtime rush was pretty much over. The sat down at the table and Karen came over to take their order.

"What can I get of you both Haley?" she questioned

"Can we have two cheese grilled sandwiches and a side of fries to share please," she commented.

"Coming right up," she commented writing down their order.

It didn't take very long before the food was ready and Karen brought it over to them "Here you guys go," she replied setting it down on the table.

"Thanks Karen," she replied as she helped Isabella out with her food before eating her own.

When they had finished Bella looked up at her mom "Can I go see Lily now?" she asked.

"Okay but only for a little while," she commented watching her run off.

Karen then came back over to collect the plates. "So Hales, how is everything going with you and Isabella?" she questioned.

"Everything is going great. Actually Nathan is back in the picture and we are taking things slow so far its working out great," she smiled.

"I'm glad that you guys are working things out. He was actually in here the other day getting my advice after screwing up your night together. So I'm glad that everything seems to be working out well for you guys," she smiled taking away the empty plates.

Haley was surprised to hear that Karen was the one that Nathan went and talked to after their little fight on Friday. In a lot of ways she was glad it was Karen as she herself had been in a situation something the same when it came to her and Lucas.

While Haley was sitting giving Bella time to play her phone started ringing and she seen that it was Nathan calling "Hey Nate," she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Hales, how your day going?" he questioned

"Well its going good so far," she replied happily.

"That's good im glad. So what I have you been up to since I left for work," he asked trying to develop the conversation.

"First I got Bella washed and dressed and let her play while I did some cleaning. Then Brooke text me to come see her for a girlie catch up. So we headed over there and chatted for a good while and since Isabella was good for me I promised her a new outfit, so we got that as well. Then we just came to the café of lunch, so im here now talking to you, while Bella plays with Lily for a bit, " she replied explaining everything she had done so far that day.

"I'm just having a lunch break and came to the mall and I'm currently walking around Victoria's secret trying to find you something," he replied flirting a little.

"Nathan! Don't you're making me go all red and I'm in a public place," she replied quietly into the phone.

He laughed a little bit at her "Aww im sorry baby. I promise to get you something we will both enjoy," he replied flirting again.

"You don't play fair at all Scott. I look forward to seeing what you get me later," she replied flirting back at him.

"That's actually why I'm calling I want to know what type of pizza Bella likes," he asked. #

"Well she like the meat loves pizza," she replied letting him know.

"Okay good and im guessing you still like what you liked in college?" he questioned hoping he was right.

"Yeah I do," she replied smiling into the phone.

"Okay well I well see you later Hales," he spoke before hanging up.

Once Haley had got herself back together she went to find Bella to head home again. When she got her they said bye to Karen and headed back out to the car. They headed home so Haley could put Bella down for her afternoon nap and hopefully get a little rest herself.

Nathan was having a fun time walking around Victoria's secret, as he had never really shopped for a girl before. He was enjoying getting to look at all the sexy clothes and understand and imagining what Haley would look like in them. He wasn't overly sure over her sizes now, he thought that her body hadn't really changed that much. So he just went for the sizes that he knew from college. He ended up buying a section of panties, thongs and g – strings along with matching bras and a few sexy nighties for her.

When Haley home it was now around three in the afternoon and she hadn't realised that her day was going in so fast. She quickly got Bella down for a nap and feeling a little sleepy herself she decided to lay down on her own both. She fall asleep for about two hours and didn't wake up again until she felt Bella trying to wake her. "Sorry sweetie Mommy must have felt asleep too," she replied getting up and heading back.

When they got downstairs Haley seen that it was now five in the evening when she checked her phone. She also seen that she got a text from Nathan saying _leaving work now, will collect pizza on the way and be right._

This made her excited that she was going to get to see him and she would be lying if she said she hadn't being missing him today. Okay Bella you go pick out a film for us to watch. Daddy will be here soon with the pizza.

**Okay so this chapter was going to include Haley and Nathan. It was turning out to be way to long for one chapter. So again im going to write it over two chapters, all their discussion will be in the next chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU READ THIS STORY AND LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE ME A SMALL REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS EVEN IF IT'S JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch12

Bella had just picked a film and brought it in to show Haley just as the doorbell rang, "Daddy!" Bella shouted excitedly as she ran to the door. Waiting for Haley to come and open it, Bella knew she wasn't allowed to open the front door whether she knew who was there or not. Haley quickly opened the door just as excited as Bella to see Nathan again.

"Hey girls," he greeted as he walked into the kitchen with the two pizzas and Haley's gift from Victoria's Secret.

"Hey Daddy," Bella greeted once he had set the pizza down on the table, she reached up for him to lift her up. He did so and gave her a big hug before putting him down again.

Haley stood watching their interaction together "Don't I get a hello hug," she flirted questioning him.

He smiled over at her "I think you get a little more than a hug," he flirted back. Pulling her into his embrace and hugging her. Placing his hands on her lower back he lowered his head as they shared a sexual hello kiss together.

Bella was going impatient watching her parents so she went and pushed in between them pulling them apart from each other. "I want so pizza please," she commented. As they looked down at her a little embarrassed that they got that carried away in front of her.

"Okay Princess mommy will get you some pizza while I take this up stairs," he explained referring to the Victoria Secret. Which Haley tried to get a peek at before he took it away.

During dinner the three of them all sat round the table eating and chatting and Bella told Nathan told about the outfit she had got at Brooke's store. All of sudden she looked up at both her parents who were sitting side by side "Daddy?" she questioned.

"Yes princess?" he enquired wondering where she was going with this.

"Brooke's says its okay for mommies and daddies to share a bed if your over 21," she explained innocently smiling at him.

Haley on the other hand had gone bright red at this point with shock. "Oh is that right sweetie," he replied looking at his daughter trying not to laugh at Haley.

"Yes so it's okay for you and mommy to share bed. I'm okay with it," she commented smiling at them, as she ate more of her pizza.

"Thank you Bella," he replied as he too continued to eat.

Haley looked over at him and back at Bella," Isabella sweetheart, how would you feel if daddy lived here a few days a week?" she questioned surprise Nathan she asked as Bella before them really talking about it.

"I would it," she replied smiling at them. "Will you live here daddy please?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course I will princess," he replied smiling at both of his girls. "Exactly I was wondering if you and mommy would like to live at my house a few days in the week too. You would have your own room there and you would be close to Lily to play with," he explained. This time it was Haley's turn to be shocked.

Isabella wasn't sure what to say to that, so she looked at Haley for an answer "I think that's a great idea," she responded leaning over to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

Now that they that were pretty much finished dinner, it was time to watch the film that they had promised Bella "so what are we watching princess?" he questioned sitting down on the sofa beside Haley who had Bella on her lap.

"Frozen," she replied excited as Haley laughed a little knowing it was her daughter favourite at the minute.

"Okay cool, I haven't seen this yet. So I hope it's good," he replied pressing play.

Bella was about to say something but forgot as soon as the film started. She cuddled into Haley's chest as Haley cuddled into Nathan's and as far as he was concerned this was a great family night. About half way through the film Bella had fall asleep "Hey Hales, she is sleep. Do you want me to carry her upstairs?" he questioned getting up.

"Yes that would be great," she replied as she moved a little so Nathan could lift Bella carefully out of her lap.

The walked upstairs together and put Bella to bed, Haley just slipped off her jeans leaving her in her panties t shirt. Not wanting to risk changing her and having her wake up and then be up more of the night. When they had both whispered goodnight to her and went back out into the hall. "So do you just want to go to bed and we can talk there and you can give me my gift," Haley flirted quietly.

"Okay," he replied smiling taking her hand and following her into her room.

Once they were in her room, Haley sat down on the end of the bed with Nathan between her legs and them still holding hands. "I'm sorry I didn't discuss with you first about living here before asking Isabella about it," she spoke nervously hoping he would be okay with it.

He slowly lift her head up to look at him "im perfectly fine with it Hales. Actually it's all I could think about all day after our brief talk the morning. I want more than anything for us to be a real family and live together. I was serious when I said I want you to stay a few days in my home too," he explained smiling reassuring her, that he was happy with this decision.

"Good because I was thinking if it isn't to far for you to drive to work in the mornings. We would live here Monday till Friday morning and then Friday afternoon till Sunday evening at yours. So that during the week im close to work and Bella's school and at the week it doesn't really matter. I want you to have my spare key to the house as well," she replied trying to explaining herself.

"That's a great idea Hales and I was actually thinking the same thing. Don't worry the drive isn't that far for me and since I'm the boss where I work, I can always work from home if I need too. I got you a spare key made out when I was at the mall today too," he smiled leaning down to connect his lips with her. At first the kiss started out slow till Nathan put his hands on her stomach and she pulled him down directly on top of her. The kiss develop as the explored each other's mouths until Haley suddenly pulled away "What did you get me?" she asked excitedly as she seen Nathan not amused that she stopped the kiss.

"God you really don't play fair James," he moaned getting up and going to get the Victoria's Secret bag that he left by her dresser. "Here you go," he replied handing her the bag to look through.

"Thank you," she replied as she first pulled out a light blue sexy nightie that she knew once she put it on would give Nathan a great view of her breasts and it just about covered her ass. The light pink was exactly the same "I like them, she replied smiling at him. Going see what else was in the bag.

"Good because I like they will look extremely sexy on you," he commented flirting a little.

Next she pulled out the set of g strings that he had got her in a variety of colours with matching bras. "Um..Nate…I haven't really wore that type of underwear before," she replied a little nervously although she really did like them and the colours he picked.

"It's okay Hales, if you don't like them. I can take them back and get you something you feel more comfortable in," he replied trying to reassuring her.

"No its okay I will try them and see what they are like on," she replied as she leaned over giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Let's see what else is in the bag," she commented putting her hand in and pulling out the set of thongs and bras. "These I really like," she commented bringing up her more confidently side.

"Good because they are my favourite too," he commented earned a light hit on the arm.

Lastly she pulled out the section of panties that he had picked for her "These are lovely too. I think I like the lacy ones the best," she commented giving him another kiss.

"You're welcome Hales. I just wanted to get you something sexy and it's not for you to think im putting pressure on you for sex. I know that we are going slowly to get back to that stage in our relationship. I just wanted to show you that you are sexy and I love you," he replied looking directly at her.

"I love you too Nathan," she replied as she put the underwear back in the bag. "Now come here and kiss me," she replied.

He did as he was told straddling her hip and leaning in to kiss her. The kiss became have sexual very fast and they both poured as much passion into the kiss as they could. Haley started to undress Nathan as she pulled his t shirt over his head and undid it jeans pulling them off him too. Leaving him just in his boxers just like he was the night before.

Next it was Nathan's turn to undress Haley he too started with taking of her t shirt and next her bra. Spending a considerable amount of time massaging and sucking softly on her breasts before moving down her body. He left soft sweet kisses from the valley of her breasts reach down to the waist line of her shorts. He soon made fast work of them just leaving her in her underwear like him. He started kissing along the waist line of her panties "Mmm your skin feels so soft and tastes so sweet," he commented continuing to kiss around that area.

"Umm yeah," was all Haley could say as she could feel the heat between her legs on fire. She was just hoping and praying that in the morning her period would be gone. The spent most of the night exploring each other's bodies. Well Nathan exploring Haley's more than her exploring his.

**Okay so I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. There is going to be a small time jump in the next chapters. All the chapters after that will probably be time jumps until the end of the story. I was thinking about a sequel to this story. You can let me know what you think when this story is at the end. ANYWAYS, AS USUAL PLEASE IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S ONLY A FEW WORDS. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch13

It had been two months since Nathan and Haley had decided to share living together. So far it was working out great. Isabella loved it as she was able to pick out a new bed and the colour of paint she wanted her room to be at Nathan's house. She also loved when she was at his house she got to play a lot with Lily. Although everything was going great at Nathan's house, he enjoyed being at Haley's house more as it felt more like a family home to him.

One Friday afternoon Bella's School had a staff training day, so Karen offered to look after her and let her sleep over with lily since it was the weekend. This gave Nathan and Haley some much needed alone time together. As they hadn't had a chance to be together since Nathan had been away on work and before that Haley been crazy busy with school and marking. So tonight was there chance to be together.

When Haley arrived back at Nathan's from dropping Bella off with Karen, she quickly got changed into something a lot more comfortable. She went ahead and started into making dinner as she was making it she decided to call Nathan and check to say if he was on his way home.

Nathan had got finished sorting everything out at work for the day when he got into his car and his phone started ringing; he quickly answered it saying it was Haley "Hey baby," he spoke sweetly into the phone as he started driving.

"Hey babe I was just wondering if you were on your way here yet?" she questioned continuing to cook.

"Yeah I'm just driving along the road now. How is my little princess doing?" he asked as him continued the conversation.

"Oh she is fine she is actually seeing with Lilly for the night since the school had a staff day. Karen offered to look after her and let her sleep over," she replied smiling into the phone.

"So we have the house to ourselves for the night?" he questioned starting to flirt a little.

"We do indeed," she replied flirting back a little.

Nathan decided to play a little game, knowing it would get him in the mood and Haley all hot and bothered "What are you wearing Hales?" he questioned hearing her shocked sigh on the other end.

"Nathan Scott, are you trying to have phone sex with me?" she questioned feeling her cheeks blush.

"Well actually I just wanted to know what you have on. But we can do that to if you're up for it," he flirted back laughing a little.

"God Scott you don't play fair," she replied into her phone.

"Yes I do. I just wanted to know what my sexy girl is wearing. I missed her while I was at work," he replied in the phone.

"Well you will just have to wait and see when you get home," she teased back at home.

"Now who isn't playing fair James," he flirted back at her.

"I promise you baby. Just for tonight you will love what I'm wearing or not wearing," she commented hearing him moan down the phone at her.

"God Hales! I'm nearly there. See you in a few minutes," he replied ended the call between them. Driving home as quickly as he could to see her.

Haley just put the food in the oven when she heard the door open. "Hales I'm home," he shouted walking into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen baby," she shouted back letting him know where she was.

He quickly went upstairs to change out of his suit and into a pair of sweat pants and t shirt, went back downstairs to find her. When he walked into the kitchen she was standing at the sink in a pair of his pj bottoms and one of his oversized jumpers. He thought that she looked so sexy.

Walking up behind her, her wrapped his arm softly arm her waist causing her jump "Hey Hales," he whispered in her ear.

"God Nathan you scared the hell out of me," she replied leaning back into his touch.

"I'm sorry babe," he replied leaving a soft kiss on the weak spot of her neck as his hand travelled up under the jumper feeling her braless breasts.

They both moaned at the same time feeling the contact between each other. "God you are so sexy and naughty," he commented whispering again in her ear.

All Haley could do was moan " Mmm" as she grinded her ass into her cock feeling his erection already.

Nathan soon turned her round to look her in the eyes. "God I love you so much," he replied as he leaned forward to kiss her for the first time that night.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss and she forced her tongue into his mouth wanting it to become more passionate very kiss. As their kiss developed Nathan let one of his hands travel down her stomach to play with the waist band of her bottoms.

" Mmm Nate, I need more," she moaned out wanting to feel more from him and fast.

Nathan knew this wasn't a time to tease her, so he quickly pushed his hand into the bottoms feeling her g string cover pussy. "New underwear?" he questioned knowing they were the one he had got her two months earlier.

She was so overcome with emotions she could hardly talk "Yep," was all she managed to say as she felt Nathan start to massage her clit through her thong.

"Fuck Hales you're so wet," he commented as he started to move from her clit to her pussy lips. This was driving her crazy.

She started to run her hands through his hair as he touched her. "Fuck Nate just take them off already," she groaned out in no mood to be teased anymore.

He knew that he would have to do as she asked if he wanted to have any sex himself tonight. He quickly took his hand away from her underwear and grabbed hold of the bottoms she was wearing. With the other hand that was on her breasts he took hold of the other side pulling them down in one quick movement along with her thong. He stepped back and took a few seconds to admire her. "Do you wax and shave down there?" he questioned knowing that the last few weeks she had let her personal area become a little hairy than normal.

"Umm yeah just for tonight I wanted thing to be sexy and special," she replied nervously looking at him.

He softly ran a finger along her wet pussy lips feeling her smooth skin "Well you definitely look sexy and I can't wait to taste you later," he replied giving her a sexual kiss as she started to explore his stomach.

While they were kissing Haley started to smell burning, she slowly pushed Nathan off her "I think we haven't burnt dinner," she commented looking down to the oven.

"Don't worry Hales," he replied slowly turning off the oven and lifting out the burnt chicken.

"Sorry I ruined dinner again. I seemed to be a great job of that," she replied nervously referring to their first date together.

"Hey, look at me," he commented lifting her head seeing her tear stained eyes.

"You don't ruin anything, last time or tonight. If anything tonight was definitely my fault, I got carried away by your sexiness and wanted you," he replied trying to lighten the mood.

"I was just trying to make you a nice meal for are anniversary," she commented feeling the tears run down her face.

"Don't cry Hales, you didn't ruin are anniversary. Its only food, as long as we are together that the more important thing," he replied leaning in to kiss her. This time she tried to take of his t shirt pulling it up over his head.

He helped her out a little removing his little and run her hands all over his well-toned abs "make love to me," she whispered looking him directly in the eyes.

Nathan sure as hell didn't need to be asked twice to make love to her. So he lifted her throwing her over his shoulder and running up stair with her to their bedroom. "Nathan! She squealed at how fast he was moving with her.

Once in their bedroom Nathan placed her softly in the centre of their bed as he straddled her. "I love you so much Haley," he commented as he gently massaged her breasts softly before leaning down to suck on each nipple giving it a good amount of attention.

"Fuck Nate you do wonderful things to me," she breathed out as she arched her back giving Nathan more breasts to play with. She ran her hands along his back resting on her ass a few times.

Next he travelled down her stomach leaving soft kisses between the valleys of her breast right down to her waist line. He seemed to enjoy it a lot more this time as there was no hair to get in the way. As he went lower and lower her moans of passionate and pleasure got louder as she shouted his name. He loved hearing her say his name like that.

"Nate baby please I need you to do something, I need so much more," she pleaded out in pure pleasure to him.

In no time at all Nathan had his tongue licking her pussy licks. "mmm baby you taste like frosting," he commented as he started to lick deeper and faster into her.

"God yeah Nate, that's it, more!" she groaned she felt this amazing amount of pleasure like no other.

As he continued to do this his cock was getting harder and harder and he started to rub himself against the sheets to relive the pressure. This type of love making was his favourite as he could make Haley feel out of this world.

"Fuck Nate I love you so much," she groaned out as she arched her lower back so his tongue yet again could go in deeper to her.

While he tasted her he could start to feel the changes within her body and could tell when her release was coming close. He stopped for a few minutes "Are you ready Hales?" he questioned looking up at her.

All she could do was nod, he started rubbing a finger harder along her clit and he licked faster knowing she was going too exploded in second. "Oh fuck Nate," she screamed as her orgasm hit as he continued to lick her, letting her ride it out as she thrusted into his mouth.

Once he was sure he had licked up all her juices he moved back up the back beside her as her breathing rate evened out again. "Mmm that was amazing baby, thank you. Now it's now turn to make you feel wonderful," she commented with a flirty grin.

"Go gentle on him; he teased rubbing her naked breast.

Haley giggled as she got up and straddled Nathan's hips "Well he is definitely ready for me," she commented slowly grabbing hold of his cock and rubbing it along herself.

"Fucking hell Hales, Don't tease me, I need you just as much as you needed me." He moaned out in pleasure.

She smirked down at him "I know babe and just enjoying myself," as flirted as she slowly let his tip enter her a few inches and out again. She continued to do this and tease him till he grabbed a tight hold on her hips.

"Come on Hales, you're fucking killing me her with all your teasing "please I need you," he pleaded out to her.

This time she let him fully enter her as far as her could. She still her movements till they got used to the feel on being connected like this again. "God yes baby please move," he groaned as he felt her tight muscles grip his harden cock.

"Okay since you asked so nicely," she flirted looking down at him as she slowly started to ride his cock.

Nathan loved her being on top of him as he was able to watch her perfect breasts bob up and down as she rode on his good. "Mmm Hales you have the best breasts ever," he commented as her felt her tighten and a pace up the pace.

"You have the bigger cock I have ever seen and I love it," she replied turning him on even more with her dirty talk.

"Mmm fuck Hales please go faster," he moaned as he felt her grip on him and he started thrusting up into hoping that would help his orgasm.

As he started thrusting up into her, she thrusted back into him making her grip tighter on every thrust. This helped both of them as it was making Nathan reach his orgasm faster and Haley knew he second on was fast approaching.

"God Nate I want us to come together," she moaned out in her own pleasure. He grabbed hold of her breasts as a few minuted later their orgasms ripped through their bodies. Haley felt her body go weak as she felt on top of him.

"Happy three month anniversary," he whispered in her ear as her draw circles on her back.

"Happy Anniversary Nathan, I love you," she replied.

She lay peaceful on top of him relaxing until they were both ready of round two. Their loving making continued right through until the early hours of the morning.

**Okay so this is my longest chapter. I really hope you like what I did with the chapter, the next chapter may or may not be a time jump. I haven't decided on that just yet. AS USUAL IF YOU READ MY STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THE CHAPTER. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch14

Nathan and Haley had now been dating a year and their relationship was better than ever. Haley's mom loved him and could see that he was turning out to be a great father for Isabella. Both their jobs were going great and Nathan was able to spend time at home with Bella in the afternoons after she finished school while Haley was still teaching.

Early one Monday morning Nathan woke up around seven feeling very warm. He soon realised that the heat was coming from Hales body as she was lying naked against him. Haley was still fast asleep when he heard Bella getting up. He knew that Haley mustn't have been feeling herself if she was still asleep. He slowly got up, careful not to wake up. Went and got Bella dressed and ready for school.

"Where is mommy?" Bella questioned knowing her mommy was always up at this time.

"Mommy feeling a little sick today Bella, so daddy is going to take you to school," he replied watching her eyes brighten up. As this was something he never really go to do with her.

"yay!" she replied finishing her breakfast and running to get her bag.

"Okay Bella you wait here a few minutes while I get dressed and tell mommy," he replied heading upstairs.

When he got upstairs to the bedroom he since that Haley was no longer in it. Realised she must be in the bathroom when he heard the sound of someone being sick. He went in to check on here "How you feeling Hales?" he questioned walking over to rub her back and feeling her body on fire.

"I feel like totally crap baby, what time is it? I need to get ready for work and get Bella to school," she commented looking over at him.

"You aren't going anywhere Hales except back to bed. I already have Bella ready and I am taking her to school. As for I will call the school and tell them you will be out sick for a few days," he commented leading her back to bed.

"Thank you," she replied wrapping herself back up in the covers.

He quickly into back downstairs and took Bella out to the car to drive her over to school. Once he dropped her off he got back in the car and called Haley's work "Hello this is Nathan Scott," he spoke to the receptionist on the phone.

"Yes Mr Scott, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm just calling to let you know one of your teachers Miss James is very sick with the flu, won't be coming in today and most likely the rest of the week," he replied explaining the situation.

"Thanks for letting us know Mr Scott let her know that we are thinking about her and hopes she feels better soon," she commented nicely.

"Will do," he replied before ending the call.

Before heading back home Nathan decided to call at the store to pick up a few things he thought she might like to make her feel better. He picked her some chocolate, some chicken noddle soup and a few magazines to read through in bed. Once he had everything he paid and headed home again to check on her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he questioned coming into the bedroom to check on her.

"I'm not feeling so good. I do know what would make me feel better," she flirted a little looking at him.

"What's that now?" he questioned trying to keep a straight face.

"Sex," she replied smiling at him.

"Hales I'm not having sex with you when you're sick and running a fever," he commented stroking her arm.

"Fine!" she replied a little annoyed at him.

"I do have something that with make you feel a little better," he replied reaching into the shopping bag.

Haley sat up waiting to see what he had for her "What is it?" she questioned softly.

"Well a few different things. First I have chicken noddle soup with extra noodles," he replied giving her the container and plastic spoon.

"Aww you're the best babe," she commented tucking into her soup.

Nathan got back into the bed beside her so that she could cuddle into him. He slowly rubbed his back over her stomach and down between her legs to relax her. "Mm that feels nice," she replied relaxing as she ate her soup.

"Babe your bodies on fire, I feel think you have the flu," he replied very concerned for her.

"Yeah I feel like I do," she replied looking over at him.

"Well good thing I told the school you would be off the rest of the week," he commented pulling her close to him.

"Thank you," she replied as they lay cuddling together for the next few hours till Nathan's phone started ringing.

He quickly got his phone answering the call "Hello," he questioned a little nervous.

"Hello Mr Scott, this is Miss Lauren Bella's school teacher. Im just ringing because there has been an accident and Bella was pushed over by another child. We think she may have broken her wrist. We need you to come pick her up and take her to get it checked," she replied explaining the situation.

Nathan got of the bed not wanting Haley to hear the conversation "Thank you Miss. I'm on my way to come collect her way," he replied ending the call a little worried for his daughter.

Haley could see the worried expression on his face," Nathan what's wrong with Bella?" she questioned starting to worry herself about her daughter.

Nathan gave her a puzzled look not sure if he should tell her or not, "umm she seemed to be in a bit of an accident at school and one of the other children pushed her over. The teacher seem to think when she fall she has broken her wrists. So they want me to come get her to go take her to get it checked out," he explained worrying Haley's worried face.

"I'm coming with us," she replied trying to get up out of bed.

"No you're too sick to even stand Hales," he commented trying her back into bed.

"I want to know Bella is okay, she is my daughter too," she commented nearly in tears.

"Look Hales as soon as I get her I will have her call you so you can talk to her," he commented trying to make the situation better.

"Okay," she replied giving in to him. She settled back in back as he left to go pick her up.

When Nathan got to the school to pick her up, he could see straight away she was in tears from the pain. "Hey princess, let go get you checked out," he replied lifting her into his arms and thanking the teacher for calling him to come get her.

"Daddy it really hurts," she commented softly through her tears, as he helped her into her car seat.

"I know it does princess. I'm going to take you know you get it checked out okay," he replied getting into the car and calling Haley.

"Hi babe, I just got her and she in a lot of pain so I think it definitely broke," he commented to her.

"Okay babe, can I talk to her?" she asked very worried for her.

"Yeah I will put you on speaker now," he replied putting her on speaker.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling?" she questioned waiting to hear her daughter. "okay

"It really hurts mommy," she replied crying through the tears.

"Aww sweetie well Daddy going to take you to the hospital to get it looked at. Once the doctor looks at it you can come home and see me," Haley trying to reassure her daughter it will be out.

"Okay mommy," she replied feeling a little happier now.

"Okay Hales I will call you when we find out what the doctors says," he commented before ending the call.

Nathan started up the car and started driving heard the hospital "So bella what happened for you to get pushed over," he questioned softly trying to see what happened.

"I was playing with Matt and one of the girls came over and said he was her boyfriend and I couldn't play with him. So she pushed me over and I fall down on my arm," she replied trying to explain the best she could.

"Okay sweetheart thank you for telling me," he replied smiling at her through his mirror as he drove.

"Daddy?" she questioned

"What's a boyfriend?" she questioned innocently.

Nathan was a little taken back by her question " Well you know the way mommy and I are together but we are married yet?" he questioned trying to making it as simple as possible for her.

"Yes," she commented showing she understood what he was talking about.

"I'm your mommy boyfriend and she is my girlfriend because we love each other but we aren't married just yet," he explained hoping she would understand and go with it.

"When do I get a boyfriend?" she questioned really shocking Nathan.

"Not till your sixteen and in high school," he questioned not wanting her to be thinking about boys at a young age she was still daddy princess.

"That I really long time a while," she commented huffing a little.

Nathan at her seeing her mother come out in her "Maybe so Bella you will understand it better at that age," he commented parking the car in the hospital car park.

He got Bella out of the car carrying her into the ER and going to the desk "Hello, excuse me. My daughter fall at school and the teacher thinks she has broken her wrist. So I was wanted to get it check out," he explained to the receptionist.

"Okay if you just fill out her details on this form and then the doctor will see her. Nathan was able to fill out all her information as he and Haley had discussed it in case something like this were to happen and Nathan had to look after her " Bella sweetheart what's your last name?" he questioned not sure which Haley had given her.

"Scott," she replied smiling at her daddy.

Nathan was so pleased to hear that Haley had given Bella his last name. He handed back the form and took a seat and waited with Bella on his lap till her name was called. They didn't have to wait long till the nurse came and got them "okay Isabella if you sit on this chair for me and put this funny looking apron on and then we can look at your arm through this big machine here," she commented trying to explain everything so Bella would understand and not be scared.

"I want to sit on daddy knee," she spoke a little nervous.

"Okay we can do that," the nurse said also handing him an apron to wear.

Nathan sat down on the chair with Bella in his lap, "Now just put your sore on out flat on the table for me," the nurse commented.

Bella did as she was told holding really still as the nurse took a few different x rays of here arm. "Well Done Isabella, you did great. Now if you and daddy go back in to the waiting area I will call you again in a few minutes

"Thanks," Nathan commented giving back the funny aprons and going back to sit in the waiting room.

"Daddy you looked funny in that thing," Bella commented.

"I know princess," he commented laughing with her.

"Isabella Scott," the nurse called again a few minutes later. They got up and followed her into another room.

The nurse had her x rays up on the screen to show. "Isabella, do you see this picture here? She questioned.

"Yes," Bella replied quietly.

"Well it's the bones inside your sore arm. This part here shows the bones are broken. We need to put your arm in a cast to make it better again," she commented looking at Bella.

"I don't want one," Bella spoke quietly.

"Bella sweetheart you need to have one to make your arm better and the pain go away," Nathan replied trying to explain to her the best he could.

"Isabella its okay the cast won't hurt you and you can pick the colour" the nurse explained trying to talk her round.

"Okay then. I want a blue one," she replied smiling at the nurse.

"Blue it is," the nurse said getting everything ready.

"Well Done Bella," Nathan commented as she let the nurse put her arm in a cast and sling.

Once the nurse was finished Bella was all happy with her blue cast and happy that some of the pain had gone away a little. When Nathan got her into the car he text Haley _Arm broke, but clean fracture so only in cast for six to eight weeks. On way to get some food and then be home. _

Haley received the text and was so happy to hear from Nathan as she had been worrying sick all day. She got herself out of bed and put on some of Nathan's clothes and waited went downstairs and waited for them to come home.

One the way home Nathan went to Karen's to get some mac n cheese for them all for dinner. He also got some mint chip ice cream since it was Isabella favourite and she had been such a brave girl at the hospital, Went on home to see Haley.

"Hales we are home," he shouted as he walked into the house Bella in one arm and the food in the other.

"Bella sweetheart are you okay?" Haley questioned taking bella out of his arms.

"Yeah I'm okay mommy. Its not so sore anyway and I got a blue cast like uncle lucas basketball team," she replied showing Haley.

"Well im glad you're okay sweetheart," she replied giving her a hug.

"Okay this get you to patients feed," Nathan commented opening the big tub of mac n cheese for them all to share.

Bella was happy eating that she wasn't listening to her parents talking "Nathan what happened to cause her to fall? Haley questioned.

"Boys happened. I told her she wasn't dating till she was at least sixteen," he replied smiling at Haley.

"Oh you're such a strict parent," she commented flirting with him.

"Ha ha, thanks for giving her my surname by the way. It means a lot to me.," he replied smiling at her.

"Well you're her father and it was the right thing to do. Thank you for looking after her today and taking her to the hospital. It means everything to me," she commented smiling back at him.

"You're welcome; I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if I had to. You girls are my family now and it's always going to be that way not just for tonight," he joked flirting with her.

**Okay this was the longest chapter I have written for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think there will be a sequel to this story and all the chapters for now on will be time jumps and I'm just going to finish it that way. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

Just for tonight ch15

Over the past few weeks Bella had been off school recovering from her broken wrist. At her month check-up the doctor had decided that it was healing well enough to go ahead and put on a lighter cast, which meant she was able to play more outside. Still wasn't allowed to go back to school just yet. In some way this was hard because she was missing learning at school, having Haley as a teacher made it a little earlier as she was able to teach her.

After having two weeks off on the sick Haley went back to work. She still wasn't feeling her and made an appointment to see the doctor. Kept this from Nathan as she decided want him worrying in case it was not too serious. But having been told what was wrong and trying to keep this secret for over two weeks now, she knew it was time to tell her family.

Nathan had been a great help to Haley while she and Bella were both off. He worked a few hours in the morning and came home early, so Haley could sleep in the afternoon and he would look after Bella. When Haley went back to work he took the time off and stayed at home working from their when he could while taking care of Bella.

It was now the middle of October and Haley was off school for her Halloween break. She decided to go shopping with Bella to pick out a costume for her to go trick a treating in with Nathan "Mommy I like this costume?" she commented pointing to the dress on the rack.

"Oh that's a spooky one," Haley commented lifting the down Bella's size.

"Mommy can I go it?" she questioned smiling up at her.

"Yeah sure," she replied smiling back at her.

The walked together back to the cash desk to pay for her costume, Haley had slipped another costume into her basket that she also though would come in hand at some point. Bella hadn't noticed as she was too busy watching the other children pick their costumes. They headed back to the house to show Nathan Bella's costume.

Bella came into the house hold Haley's hand "Daddy look at my spooky costume? She commented taking it from Haley and showing him.

"Wow you will look so spooky when your all dressed up trick a treating," he commented smiling at her and looking over at Haley.

"So what costume did you but Baby?" he questioned seeing another one in the bag.

"I didn't buy one yet," she replied giving him a confused look.

"Then who's the one for in the bag, is it mine?" he questioned trying to get the bag from her.

"Oh that, just one I seen on offer at the store, I thought it might come in handy next year," she commented confusing Nathan.

"Well that me see it then Hales, he replied smiling at her.

"Yeah mommy that me see it too," Bella commented joining in the conversation.

"Okay," she replied slowly but nervously taking the costume out of the bag.

"Mommy that's not going to fit or Daddy," she commented feeling very confused.

Nathan stood there with shock written all over his face. This made Haley worried back how he was going to react "Nathan are you okay?" she questioned hoping he would answer.

He soon realised he hadn't said anything when he heard Haley spoke to him "Are you umm..? Are we umm…?" he tried to ask not being able to get the words out.

"Yes, you are going to be a daddy again," she commented looking directly at him watching the expression on his face change.

Bella had heard what he mommy had said to Nathan "Does this mean I get a baby sister?" she questioned getting all excited.

"Well you could get a baby sister or a baby brother," Haley questioned smiling at her.

"It's going be a girl mommy," Bella replied smiling and giving her a hug.

"Well we have 6 more months till we find out," she replied hugging her back. Before Bella pulled away taking her costume up to her room.

Nathan looked at her and finally let the news sink in "So it's safe it say you didn't have the flu? He questioned joking a little.

"No I didn't have the flu. Just a very intense case of morning sickness," she replied smiling at him as she walked closer to him.

"We are going to be parents again," he commented pulling her into his embrace.

"Just we are," she commented smiling up at her.

"I can't wait to have another Isabella," he commented leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss before pulling away "I thought you would want a son, to even up the numbers. Since it's already too against one," she flirted with him.

"To be honest Hales I don't mind what it is. As long as it's happy and healthy when it gets here," he commented slipping his hands under her t shirt rubbing her stomach.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just scared about how you would take it. After everything that happened the first time. I even that was different and we are a lot stronger now as a couple. I still had my fears and I'm sorry," she replied looking directly into his eyes as she talked.

He looked directly back at her as he spoke "Hales you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand why you had those fears; I promise you I will never react like that again. If I'm honest you're the only person in this world that I would want to have any children with. I love you so much not just for tonight but for always and forever and I can't wait to see what is to come in our life together with our family,"

**Wow! So that was actually the last chapter to this story. As after thinking about it and talking with a few people. I think it is going to be a lot easier to do a sequel with this story. The sequel is going to be starting tomorrow, so if you have anything you would like to see happen let me in a PM. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and stayed with it. Big thank you to KaylaP923 and Diane for being there for me and helping me discuss my ideas with them. Thanks to NALEY23alwaysforever and HJS who had reviewed every chapter of this story. This to thisbbs65, wow1971, edthefrog, lightss123, naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy, naleyhumor, xo1998xo, NaleyWriter23, MRBR, guest, KaylaP923**


End file.
